Wish Upon A Star
by Michaela123
Summary: When you wish a upon a star, your wish comes true. Did his star mean he could finally have the owner of that smile?


_**I needed a break from writing Building Bridges. I thought I'd try writing a one shot fluffy sort of pieces. I considered writing this for Hotch and Emily but I thought I would go with one I am comfortable with writing! I hope you enjoy it this isn't at all what I was going for! Remember, reviews make the world a better place!  
**_

_**************_

_December 2008_

The office party, or more specifically, the Christmas office party. God how he hated them. He always tried to avoid them, he had been doing that successfully for thirty odd years, and yet, now here he was. All thanks to one five foot six blonde bombshell. How exactly had he let himself get talked into this again? Looking around the hotel function room that they had hired, he spotted her, and he immediately knew the reason he was here.

Her smile.

Her smile would make him do anything. He was pretty certain that if she asked him to sign over his entire fortune whilst smiling at him, he would. His smile was what he dragged himself to work for every day, and yet it was killing him too. It made him go weak at the knees. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

All he wanted to do was hold her close and hear her cry out his name whilst in the throes of passion. He wanted to claim her as his own, and even though she was so close to him…she was also so far.

Setting his drink down on the nearest table, he silently made his way through the crowd. No one would miss him for ten minutes and he needed some air. He couldn't bear seeing another man make a grab for her tonight. Stepping on to the balcony, it was a cold December night, but thankfully, it wasn't unbearable.

"Hey." A small voice whispered into the dark. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Turning on his heels at the sound of the voice, David Rossi felt his smile grow as he saw the beautiful face of the one and only Jennifer Jareau. "Hey…just getting some air. It's a little stuffy in there."

"Mmm…" JJ drawled, walking so she was standing next to him. "So you would prefer to stand in the freezing cold night air?"

"It's relaxing, just me and the stars." Looking up at the sky, David smiled. "My mother always told me that every star twinkling above was a wish coming true, and if you made a wish whilst under them, your star would make sure your wish came true."

Looking up towards the stars, JJ smiled. "That's a nice way of looking at it." Rubbing her hands down her arms, JJ shivered as a breeze blew through the air.

"Jennifer…you are freezing, go back inside." David requested.

"I'm okay, I like it out here."

Taking off his evening suit jacket, David slipped it around her small frame. "It is nice out here."

Leaning into him, JJ stared up into his arms. "If you could have one wish that would come true right now…what would it be?"

"If I could have one wish come true…" Taking a deep breath, David braced himself for rejection. "If I could have one wish that was going to come true right now, then I would wish for you." Brushing her curled hair behind her ear, he sighed. "I have wanted you since the first day I saw you in Hotch's office. I-"

Rising up onto her toes, JJ sealed her lips to his as she let the passion of the moment take over. Breaking away long moments later, JJ simply looked at him, the smile that stopped him in his tracks etched on her face. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"You deserve better. I would prefer to get to see you every day as a friend, then not get to see you at all. I know you could never feel the same-"

"Dave," JJ interrupted. "I've wanted you since the day I saw you at Georgetown."

"You…what?" David stuttered.

Kissing him again gently, JJ looked up to the stars. "It looks like your mother was right. Both our wishes have come true."

Pulling her into his arms, David danced around the balcony with her against his heart. There was no music. They didn't need it. They had each other.

_December 2013_

Watching as his almost four year old daughter danced through the snow, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her, David felt a wave of warmth and contentment blow through him. Five years ago to the day, he had stood on the dark Washington D.C. hotel balcony, as his heart finally gained all he had ever wanted. And more.

"Isabella Grace Rossi, come here." David laughed, chasing the bundle of energy along the snow filled driveway. "It is freezing out here and if you get sick, your mother will kill me."

"But daddy!" Isabella cried, turning on her heels and running to her fathers. "It's sooooooo pretty!"

Kissing her little button nose as she pouted up at him, David suppressed a laugh. "I know it is, baby, but you can see it from instead. Where it is nice and warm."

"Na uh!" Isabella argued. "You can't see the stars!"

"Do you like the stars, princess?"

"Yes! They are sparkly!" Isabella giggled. "And Momma said they special!"

"The stars are special, sweetheart."

"Why?" She asked with childish curiosity as David wrapped her tightly in his outdoor coat.

"When I was a little bit older than you, my Momma told me that each twinkling star was a wish coming true, and if you wished hard enough, your star would make sure that your wish came true."

"Do I have a star, Daddy?" Isabella questioned, her eyes wide and bright and a smile on her lips much like her mothers. "Do I daddy?"

"Of course you do, princess." David smiled, smoothing down her long blonde hair. It was way past her bedtime, but he couldn't bear to tear her away from this moment. A moment he had shared all those years ago. "It's right up there." Reaching his arm up, he pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"I wish…" Isabella contemplated, chewing her lip. "I wished I had a puppy!"

Smiling into her hair, he held her closer. "If you are a good girl, maybe Santa will make your wish come true."

"I'll be good, daddy!" The four year old promised.

"I know you will princess." Setting her down on the ground, he picked up the various assortment of toys that Isabella had dragged outside before taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" David answered, looking down at his daughter.

"Do you have a star?"

Smiling fondly, David nodded. "I do, and I made a very special wish. A very special wish that came true."

"What did you wish for?" Isabella asked, excitement filling her little face.

"I wished for your mommy, and something so precious I didn't think I would ever be lucky enough to receive."

"What daddy! What!"

Dropping to his knees, David kissed her rosy cheeks before whispering into her ear. "You."


End file.
